I'll be there
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: [AU] Sakura menerima tantangan Naruto menikah dalam waktu 1 tahun. Sementara dia tidak memiliki kekasih. Sakura dimintai tolong sama Hinata untuk menggantikannya sebagai sekretaris disalah satu perusahaan yang cukup terkenal. Ternyata Sakura jatuh cinta sama bossnya. Setahu Sakura, Sasuke belum pernah menikah. Siapa balita yang Sasuke gendong? Kenapa mereka mirip? /SasuSaku, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang indah disambut oleh matahari pagi dan sejuknya udara yang belum terkontaminasi polusi asap kendaraan. Bahkan burung-burung kecil juga dapat merasakan betapa besarnya kasih sang pencipta untuk semua mahkluk hidup yang ada di bumi ini.

Sama halnya juga dengan seorang gadis cantik yang bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura sedang menikmati indahnya pagi dari atas balkon kamarnya. Dia hirup oksigen yang masih bersih itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

'Hah… Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati pagi yang indah ini.' Gumamnya sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya.

Saat ini, Sakura seperti penikmat seni yang ada di museum yang menampilkan lukisan yang luar biasa. Bedanya, hasil seni yang ada di depan Sakura jauh lebih indah dan luar biasa dari lukisan-lukisan yang ada museum atau dipajang di toko seni _art. _

Di saat Sakura sedang asik menikmati paginya, terdengar nada masuk dari ponselnya yang sengaja ia letakkan di atas nakas tepat di samping tempat tidur miliknya. Tidak ingin membiarkan sang penelepon menunggu lama, Sakura buru-buru mengambil ponsel dan menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya—setelah dia melihat nama si penelepon terlebih dahulu.

"Halo Ino. Tidak. Hari ini aku _free_. Sekarang? Mmm… Baiklah. di _café_ biasakan?" Entah apa yang Sakura dan Ino —nama yang menelepon Sakura— katakan melalui alat komunikasi tersebut. Tapi yang pasti, selesai percakapan singkat itu Sakura bergegas memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

* * *

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura] **

**Kami hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith & Beth Pyordova **

**WARNING!**

**Alternative Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, DLDR!**

* * *

Paradise _Café_ adalah salah satu café yang cukup terkenal di Konohagakure. _Café_ yang selalu menampilkan menu-menu yang berbeda di setiap bulannya, dan untuk menikmati menu-menu tersebut, _café_ ini membuat harga yang masih dapat dijangku oleh pelanggan.

Bukan hanya menu makanan dan minummnya saja yang dapat dinikmati di _café_ ini, tapi pelanggan juga dapat menikmati desain interior _café_ yang membuat para pelanggannya betah berlama-lama di dalam _café_ ini.

Seorang gadis cantik, tinggi, yang memiliki rambut merah muda panjang, membuka pintu _café_ ini, sehingga terdengar dering lonceng yang tergantung nyaman di atas pintu tersebut.

Begitu Sakura memasuki _café_ tersebut, berbagai aroma makanan dan minuman tercium di hidung mancung miliknya.

"Sakura, sebelah sini"

Di sudat ruangan tepat di samping kaca yang mengarah ke jalanan, seorang gadis yang tidak kalah cantiknya dari Sakura, mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi di udara.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

"Ini terlalu pagi _pig_, hanya untuk mendengar ocehanmu itu." Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di depan gadis cantik berambut pirang, Yamanaka Ino yang dia sebut _pig _tadi."Hai, Hinata." Di samping kiri Sakura duduk seorang gadis ralat wanita yang cantiknya tidak kalah dari kedua sahabatnya, Uzumaki Hinata.

Diantara Ino dan Sakura, hanya Hinata saja yang sudah menikah. Kini wanita yang dulunya bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu sedang mengandung anaknya. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki enam bulan.

"Kau terdengar sudah seperti Ibu rumah tangga saja, jidat. Hinata saja yang sudah memiliki suami dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ibu, tidak sepertimu." Ucap Ino

Sakura yang mendengarnya, mendengus. Sementara Hinata, wajahnya memerah saat mendengar perkataan Ino barusan.

"Sakura-_chan_. Kami sudah memesan makanan kesukaanmu." Kata Hinata sebelum Sakura memanggil _writerise. _

"Oh, benarkah? Makasih ya Hinata-chan. Jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu lama pesananku."

Beberapa menit setelah itu, pesanan untuk Sakura sudah datang. "A..aku tidak salah pesan 'kan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata saat Sakura meminum sedikit _milkshake_ miliknya dan memotong sedikit coklat _cake _yang ada di depannya

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan. Pesananmu tidak salah kok. Ini menu kesukaanku dari _café_ ini." Senyum manis mengembang dari bibir _pink_ nantipis milik Sakura untuk meyakinkan Hinata. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua tidak bekerja?" Tanya Sakura kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Hari ini aku libur, mengingat bebarapa bulan yang lalu cukup sibuk untukku mempersiapkan penggalangan dana untuk membangun sekolah gratis kepada anak-anak yang putus sekolah di _show_-ku kemarin." Ucap Ino lesu mengingat betapa repotnya dia selaku penyelanggara acara amal tersebut.

Ino memang seorang desainer yang cukup terkenal di Negara dan dimancanegara. Bahkan tidak dari artis-artis dari mancanegara saja yang meminta Ino jadi desainernya. Bahkan bangsawan dari Inggris, secara langsung meminta Ino untuk merancang pakaian mereka.

"Aku pikir acara yang kau buat, untuk menambah modal nikahmu dengan Shikamaru, _pig_. Hahaha" Ejek Sakura.

"Selamat ya Ino-chan. Acaranya sukses dan mendapat modal besar untuk membangun Sekolah Pintar." Ucap Hinata dengan penuh rasa bangga kepada sahabatnya itu.

"_Shit up pink_. Kau membuat _mood_-ku semakin jelek saja. Tirulah Hinata, dia mengucapkan selamat untukku. Tidak seperti dirimu." Ino manyun mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Hahaha… habisnya, melihat Shikamaru yang lebih banyak tidur dari pada kerja, membuatku berpikir demikian." Sakura masih asik menggoda sahabat pirangnya itu dan Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hei, istri pak direktur jangan hanya tertawa terus." Kata Ino saat melihat Hinata juga ikut menggodanya. Pada akhirnya Ino merasa malu digoda oleh sahabatnya sendiri. "Kalau Hinata-_chan_ sendiri kenapa tidak bekerja?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hari ini jadwalku mengecek kandungan, Ino-_chan_." Jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu saat mendengar Ino memanggilnya 'istri direktur'. Uzumaki Naruto, nama pria yang menikahi Hinata tujuh bulan yang lalu, merupakan seorang direktur muda di perusahaan milik mereka, Uzumaki _Corp_.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau kau sendiri, jidat? Kenapa tidak masuk kerja hari ini?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan melihat gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang meminum air putih.

Sakura yang merasa ditanya, menghentikan aktivitasnya." Aku sudah berhenti bekerja _pig_"

Ino dan Hinata yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu sangat kanget. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, diantara mereka bertiga yang lebih dulu bekerja itu Sakura. Saat Sakura menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Sakura langsung direkrut bekerja di perusahaan asing yang cukup terkenal di luar negeri.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukannya dulu kau suka bekerja di perusahaan itu Saku?"

"Awalnya memang cukup menyenangkan _pig_, bisa keluar-masuk luar negeri. Tapi semakin hari, aku semakin di kekang diperusahaan lagi aku sudah capek melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat monoton, menurutku" Jawab Sakura santai.

"Tidak masuk akal."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, menyetujui perkataan Ino. Bagaimanapun mereka sangat tahu kalau Sakura sangat mencintai pekerjaannya itu.

Sakura bisa melihat raut wajah kedua sahabatnya terlihat serius. Sepertinya usaha Sakura untuk menjahili sahabatnya tidak sia-sia. Sakura tiba-tiba tertawa cukup keras. "Hahahah… kalian berdua percaya sekali yang kukatakan." Ucap Sakura dengan gelak tawa yang belum hilang.

Ino yang merasa dipermaikan oleh sahabatnya itu, menyentil jidat lebar Sakura. Sementara Hinata hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kenapa aku disentil, _pig_?" Sakura mengelus jidat lebarnya yang terasa sakit.

"Itu karena kau mempermainkan kami, jidat."

"Tidak sepenuhnya yang kukatakan tadi bohong, _pig_."

"Jangan harap, kami akan percaya lagi dengan omonganmu, jidat." Ucap Ino sambil memeletkan lidahnya kepada Sakura.

Kali ini raut wajah Sakura cukup serius. "Aku memang sudah berhenti bekerja di perusahan itu, Ino. Tapi alasanku keluar, itu karena… pemimpin perusahaan itu hampir saja memperkosaku." Jelas Sakura dengan wajah sendu.

Mendengar Sakura tidak memanggil dengan panggilan sayang untuknya, membuat Ino kembali percaya dengan perkataan Sakura. "Bagaimana bisa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata mewakili Ino yang masih terlihat _shock. _

"Saat itu, dia mengajakku makan malam di apartemen miliknya. Dan aku pikir hanya makan malam biasa saja. Ternyata dia melamarku dan aku menolaknya. Itu karena aku belum ingin ada ikatan serius saat in. Aku masih ingin bebas dan belum ingin sibuk mengurus rumah tangga. Karena itu aku menolak lamarannya. Ternyata, perkataanku membuat pak direktur marah, dan ya… dia hampir memperkosaku. Untungnya aku menguasai seni bela diri. Hehehee" jelas Sakura dan memberikan cengiran yang menjengkelkan untuk Ino.

"Kalau memang itu alas an Sakura-_chan_ keluar dari perusahaan itu, kami sangat setuju. Benar 'kan, Ino-_chan_?"

Ino yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ino melihat seorang pria berambut pirang baru saja keluar dari mobil kuning miliknya "Sepertinya suami tercinta sudah datang tuh." Ucapnya karena memang ino duduk di disamping kaca yang bisa melihat langsung ke pintu gerbang café ini.

Hinata mendengar godaan Ino, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Karena memang perkataan Ino hanya untuk dirinya yang sudah memiliki suami.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang, _ladies_." Sapa pria yang tidak lain adalah Naruto suami Hinata.

"Berisik Naruto."

"Hahaha.. ayolah Sakura-chan kita harus menyambut pagi yang cerah ini dengan semangat yang cerah juga." Kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebarannya.

"Kalau cengiranmu selebar itu, langit tadinya cerah, dalam sekajap jadi mendung." Kata Ino meladeni candaan Naruto.

"Akh, sudahlah. Bagaimanapun melawan perempuan yang belum menikah memang sia-sia saja. Karena mereka tidak tahu betapa indahnya hari-hari jika selalu bertemu dengan orang yang kita cintai."

Perkataan Naruto memang terlihat mengalah. Tapi siapa sangka dibalik itu, Naruto menyindir Ino dan Sakura. Sementara yang disindir hanya bisa merengut.

"Mungkin yang akan perawan tua itu hanya Sakura seorang tuh."

"Benarkah? Wah, tidak kusangka Shikamaru cukup _gentleman_ juga. Kupikir dia akan lebih mementingkan tidurnya saja."

"Diamlah Naruto. Kau sama Sakura, sama saja. Nantikan saja undangan dariku dan kuharap kau memberikaku kado satu mobil terbaru yang baru dipromosikan di layar kaca." Kata Ino dengan jengkel mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"kau 'kan punya cukup uang untuk membeli mobil terbaru, Ino." Ino me-_rolling_ bola matanya mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak ada ruginya, 'kan memberikan kado untuk sahabatmu, Naruto. Lagian, kau 'kan masih bisa buat yang baru lagi."

"Baiklah, nona cerewet." Naruto hanya bisa pasrah mendengar permintaan Ino. Lagian yang dikatakan Ino benar. Memberi satu buah mobil, tidak langsung membuatnya melarat.

"Kalau Ino diberi mobil, aku juga harus diberi dong, Naruto." Kata Sakura setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Kalau, Sakura-_chan_ ingin mendapat hadiah, Sakura menikah dulu baru diberi kado." Ucap Hianata tiba-tiba.

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, gelak tawa terdengar cukup membahana dari tempat duduk mereka. Terlebih tawa duo pirang itu terdengar cukup keras. Kali ini bukan Ino yang menjadi bahan candaan, melainkan Sakura.

"Hinata, kau tidak membelaku ya." Sakura hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir tipisnya.

"Hahaha… Kalau Sakura-_chan_ bisa menikah di tahun ini, aku akan merancang mobil yang lebih bagus dari mobil yang diinginkan Ino dan mobil itu _limitededition _loh Sakura_-chan. _ " Tantang Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah. aku terima tantanganmu." Entah apa yang membuat Sakura, menerima tantangan Naruto.

Bukankah baru saja ia menjelaskan, bahwa dia belum ingin dikekang dalam tali pernikahan. Tapi yang dipertaruhkan itu harga diri. Ya, Sakura berani menerima tantangan Sakura, karena ini menyangkut harga diri Sakura.

"Kalau, begitu. Kami permisi dulu ya Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_. Kami mau ke Rumah Sakit dulu." Hinata menerima uluran tangan sang suami saat akan bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hinata-_chan_, Naruto." Ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Sebelum Sakura kabur meninggalkan Ino, dia buru-buru berkata "Kita juga harus pulang pig. Ini sudah cukup siang. Jangan lupa kau yang membayar pesanan kita ya."

"Oii… Saku…. Dasar jidat." Mau tidak mau, Ino harus membayar pesanan mereka tadi karena hanya dia yang tertinggal di belakang. Kalau dia ikutan kabur, bisa-bisa isi koran nanti sore berisi _'Seorang desainer terkenal kabur dari café karena tidka ingin membayar pesanan mereka.'_ Ino tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi. Bisa rusak reputasinya.

.

••*••

.

Seorang pria yang memiliki wajah yang sempurna saat ini sedang melaksanakan pekerjaannya di kursi kekuasannya. Di atas meja kerjanya terdapat tanda pengenal yang bertuliskan Direktur Utama Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang pria yang umurnya masih sangat muda sudah menduduki kursi panas sebagai direktur utama, membuatnya digilai oleh gadis-gadis yang tiap kali melihat direktur muda ini.

Tidak seperti hari sebelumnya, wajah yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dan dingin, saat ini wajahnya jauh dari kata santai. Terlihat dari keningnya yang berkerut kalau dia sedang berpikir. Saatnya yang menjadi bahan pikirannya, perkataan sahabat pirangnya yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto baru saja berkunjung ke ruang kerjanya untuk meminta agar istrinya Hinata—yang merupakan sekretaris Sasuke— risign mulai besok pagi. Yang membuat Sasuke pusing mala mini, bagaimana mungkin dia mencari pengganti sekretaris sementara dalam waktu 10 jam. .

'_K__uso, jangan sampai aku mengeluh pusing karena masalah kantor ini'_ batin pemuda raven yang sedang berkutik dengan beberapa lembar kertas di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Hinata mendadak minta resign disaat kantor sedang butuh orang handal seperti dia?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

'_A__rggh. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan bahwa Hinata adalah istri dari si dobe bodoh sialan itu? __C__k sial__an.__H__arusnya__,__ aku sudah mempersiapkan pengganti Hinata sejak jauh-jauh hari. Lagi pula kandungan Hinata saja masih baru memasuki bulan ke-6.__ Tapi kenapa Naruto meminta risign-nya sekarang? __ Cih, orang seperti apa yang akan dibawa oleh Hinata? Awas kalau dia membawa orang yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Jangan harap aku mau menandatangani surat resignnya. Hinata juga harus cepat melatih orang itu, apa yang harus dikerjakannya dan lebih penting dia dapat membantuku mengatasi masalah, sebelum para tetua tau bahwa cabang yang di Oto sedang mengalami krisis.'_ innernya seraya membaca beberapa laporan terakhir yang diberikan oleh seorang wanita beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum wanita itu menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya kepada sang atasan yang tidak lain adalah pemuda yang memiliki warna mata seperti batu permata _o__nyx_ dengan surai mencuat ke belakang seperti bokong ayam.

"Hah" Helaan nafas terdengar dari putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto itu setelah dirinya selesai membaca dan menandatangani laporan yang diberikan oleh sekretarisnya bernama Hyuuga Hinata —dulunya — yang sekarang menjadi nyonya Uzumaki.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam digital yang berada di meja kerjanya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 21.02 _pm_ dan untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghela nafas.

'_A__ku terlambat lagi'_ batinnya dengan sorot mata sendu.

.

••*••

.

Malam Ini, Sakura dan Hinata kembali duduk di Paradise Café. Hanya saja, saat ini mereka hanya berdua yang datang berkunjung. Tidak ada sosok berambut pirang di antara mereka berdua.

"Sakura-_chan_~ kumohon. Hanya dirimu yang dapat kupercaya" Mohon seorang wanita bersurai _violet_ kepada seorang gadis yang dipanggilnya Sakura tadi. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di dalam sebuah _cafe favorite_ mereka berdua. _Cafe_ yang tidak terlalu besar, namun rasa nyaman dapat dirasakan setiap pelanggan memasuki _cafe_ minimalis ini.

"Mmm... Bagaimana ya Hinata-_chan_? Kau 'kan tahu kalau aku tidak menyukai orang-orang dengan wajah menegangkan yang duduk di kursi rapat selama berjam-jam. Lagi pula, aku masih ingin menikmati masa nganggurku" Ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki nama yang sama seperti bunga yang menjadi kebanggaan negara mata hari terbit itu dengan nada bercanda, karena suasana tidak mengenakkan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Tapi, kalau kau memaksa aku akan menerimanya. Aku tidak ingin melihat sahabatku stress, karena tidak baik bagi janinmu. Anggap saja ini kado dariku buat si kecil ini." Sambungnya sambil mengelus perut buncit wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_A__rigatou_ sakura-_chan_. _A__rigatou gozaimasu_" ujar wanita yang sedang mengandung tersebut dengan rasa segan dan senyum lembut miliknya tercetak di bibir tipisnya sembari memeluk Sakura.

"_D__ouita_ Hinata."gumam Sakura membalas pelukan Hinata.

Drrttt... drrtttt... drrtttt

Bunyi suara getaran menghentikan kegiatan dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu. Merasa ponselnya bergetar, Hinata menerima panggilan masuk setelah menekan tombil telepon berwarna hijau.

"_M__oshi-moshi_... aku sedang bersama Sakura-_chan_, Naruto-_kun_. Di tempat biasa, ya. Oh. Baiklah aku menunggumu."

tuut... tuut.. tuut...

"Naruto ya?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan setelah sambungan telpon Hinata berakhir.

"Iya. Aku disuruh menunggu. Sekarang Naruto-_kun_ sedang dijalan menuju ke sini" balas Hinata

"Yah, padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah di tekuk dan bibirnya dibuat maju.

"_Gomen_ Sakura-_chan._ " jawab Hinata merasa tidak enak hati.

"_Y__are-yare_ tidak perlu sungkan begitu Hina-_chan_. Ahh, aku lupa memberi tahumu. Tenten akan datang minggu-minggu ini. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan."

"Benarkah? " ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

"Mmm." Sakura membalas dengan anggukan antusias.

"Yo kalian berdua, seru sekali sampai tidak mendengar panggilanku." sapa seorang pria jabrik menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang berbahagia itu.

"Naruto-_kun_ sudah sampai?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Hmm, Apa kabar Sakura-_chan_? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Tanya pemuda jabrik bernama Naruto itu kepada sahabat lamanya sembari menarik kursi sang berhadapan dengan istrinya.

"Kita baru saja bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto." Ucap Sakura seraya mengmutar bola mata _emerald_ miliknya. "Lagakmu, seakan kita tidak ketemu bertahun-tahun."

"Hahaha… Biar seperti di film-film loh Sakura-_chan_."

"Kenapa kau datang dengan sangat cepat? Apa kau tidak tahu aku masih merindukan Hinata?" cecar Sakura jengkel.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Hinata. Karena itu aku datang menjempunta."

"Cih, kau menyebalkan Naruto."

"Hahahah… Sakura-_chan_ jadi terlihat seperti Shikamaru saja. Jangan-jangan jodohnya Sakura-_chan_ itu sebenarnya Shikamaru lagi."

"Diamlah, Naruto. Kalau Ino di sini, bisa habis kau." Tidak ingin menjadi bahan loluconan Naruto, Sakura memilih diam.

Melihat Sakura yang tidak menanggapi nya membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya. "Apa Sakura-_chan_, sudah menerima tawaran Hinata-_chan_?"

"Sudah. Semoga saja _boss_ Hinata tidak semaniak _boss_ku dulu." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Hahaha… Teme orangnya cukup 'menyenangkan' kok, Sakura-chan." Seketika, Naruto kembali tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sebenarnya dibalik ucapanan menyenangkan itulah yang membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Semoga Sakura-chan betah bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha Corp." Ucap Hinata menyemangati Sakura.

"Akh, mengingat kita punya tantangan, Sakura-_chan_ dekati saja bossnya Hinata-_chan_. Dia masih _single_ loh, Sakura-_chan_"

Sakura kembali memutar bola matanya mendengar candaan Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Seperti aku tidak laku saja." Sakura menandaskan minumannya yang tinggal setengah. "Aku duluan pulang ya Hinata-_chan_, Naruto." Ucap Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Bilang saja, Sakura tidak ingin melihat kemesraan kami."

Bletak…

Sakura yang bosan mendengar gurauan Naruto, memberikan jitakan tepat di kepala Naruto. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat datang di hari pertamaku bekerja, baka."

Naruto yang saat itu sedang manyun berkata " tapi tidak perlu menjitakku."

"Rasakan" Ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Naruto. "Hinata-chan, aku duluan ya."

"Biar, aku saja yang membayar pesanan Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah. _Jaa ne_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**N/a** : Hollaaa~ minna :D

Bii dan Beth, datang dengan fict baru. :D Ini pertama kalinya Beth publish fict padahal selama ini menjadi sider, dan rasanya ituu asik #dor Tapi Bii-nee ngajak Beth untuk buat fict collab. Idenya sih dari Bii-nee dan Beth sendiri yang merancang ceritanya. :D Kalau ada kesalahan kiranya harap maklum ya minna. :D Ini pertamanya kalinya kami harus bekerja sama, mengingat kami seperi minyak dan air. hehehe

Sepertinya fict collab kami bakalan gak bisa update fict kilat, asap, dll karena jarak yang memisahkan dan sama-sama sibuk di dunia masing-masing. heheh jadi jangan berharap lebih ya. :D #dilempar batako.

Bibet juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fict collab kami. Apa lagi kalau bersedia ripiu. heheh

Akhir kata, kami ucapkan terima kasih dan Ripiu please~ :D

.

.

.

.

_**Biiancast Rodith & Beth Pyordova **_

_**[04012014]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita Sebelumnya …

"Kau terdengar sudah seperti Ibu rumah tangga saja, jidat. Hinata saja yang sudah memiliki suami dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Ibu, tidak sepertimu."

"Hei, istri pak direktur jangan hanya tertawa terus."

"Awalnya memang cukup menyenangkan _pig_, bisa keluar-masuk luar negeri. Tapi semakin hari, aku semakin di kekang diperusahaan. Dan lagi aku sudah capek melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat monoton, menurutku"

"Akh, sudahlah. Bagaimanapun melawan perempuan yang belum menikah memang sia-sia saja. Karena mereka tidak tahu betapa indahnya hari-hari jika selalu bertemu dengan orang yang kita cintai."

"Diamlah Naruto. Kau sama Sakura, sama saja. Nantikan saja undangan dariku dan kuharap kau memberikaku kado satu mobil terbaru yang baru dipromosikan di layar kaca."

"Hahaha… Kalau Sakura-_chan_ bisa menikah di tahun ini, aku akan merancang mobil yang lebih bagus dari mobil yang diinginkan Ino dan mobil itu _limitededition _loh Sakura_-chan. _"

"Baiklah. aku terima tantanganmu."

* * *

Pagi ini merupakan hari pertama Sakura bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha _Corp_. Perusahaan yang berkembang pesat dalam bidang industri ini sudah berdiri sejak lama. Bahkan Sakura sudah sangat mengetahui Uchiha _Corp_ terkenal bukan hanya di Negara matahari terbit ini saja melainkan sudah merambat ke Negara-negara lain, bahkan sudah banyak perusahaan yang mengakui betapa suksesnya Uchiha _Corp_ ini. Dan di sinilah Haruno Sakura berada sekarang.

Penampilan gadis cantik yang berusia 22 tahun ini terlihat sangat menarik hari ini. Rambut merah muda panjang miliknya, di gelung ke atas dan menyisahkan anak-anak rambut di sisi wajahnya. Penampilan Sakura yang seperti itu, terlihat dewasa dan anggun. Wajah _oval _miliknya hanya di poles _make-up_ tipis dan terkesan natural.

Jika beberapa hari yang lalu gadis cantik ini bangun lebih siang, pagi ini Sakura bangun lebih pagi, sebelum matahari terbit dan memancarkan sinarnya di permukaan bumi. Sepertinya gadis yang memiliki rambut seperti permen kapas ini, tidak ingin membuat boss barunya kecewa karena kedatangannya yang lebih lama dari bossnya.

Informasi yang Sakura terima dari Hinata pagi tadi, bahwa atasannya ini sangat menjunjung tinggi pepatah kuno yang berisi '_Times is Money_'. Jadi, jangan biarkan atasanmu datang lebih awal jika tidak ingin mendapat semprotan pedasnya.

Saat Sakura memasuki perusahaan besar ini, ternyata apa yang dikatakan Hinata tadi pagi memang benar. Semua karyawan dan karyawati sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing masing-masing. Padahal saat ini masih jam 7:55 pagi.

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya ke atas. "Wow, kupikir hanya aku saja yang datang lebih awal di pagi ini." Gumam Sakura "Sebaiknya aku tidak boleh kalah dari mereka." Katanya sambil mengambil langkah cepat menuju ruang pribadianya. Hinata sudah memberi tahu tata letak ruangan Sakura dan sang atasan agar Sakura tidak tersesat di kantor yang besar tersebut.

Informasi kedua yang diberi Hinata, sebelum Sakura memulai pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu memeriksa ruangan sang Direktur dan merapikannya. Maka tujuan Sakura saat ini ke lantai paling atas. Sebelum dia memasuki ruang kerjanya, Sakura sempat bertanya kepada salah seorang _office boy _untuk memastikan bahwa ruang kerja atasannya berada di lantai 17 atau berada di puncak paling atas bagunan ini.

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Berada di lantai paling atas, tepatnya berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja direkturnya. Dengan berlahan, tangan mulus Sakura terjulur ke kenop pintu hendak memutarnya.

Cleklek…

Sakura melewati bingkai pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam memasuki ruangan ini. Alangkah kangetnya Sakura saat melihat seseorang duduk di kursi besar atasannya. Sakura melebarkan matanya saat melihat sosok itu.

"Kau? Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Sakura garang.

.

.

.

.

.

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura]**

**Kami hanya minjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**

**Story © Biiancast Rodith & Beth Pyordova**

**WARNING!**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, ide pasaran, DLDR**

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan gerakan cepat dan menantang, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti mendekati sosok yang masih setia duduk di atas kursi kekuasan itu. Sementara orang itu seakan tidak perduli dan tetap duduk bersandar. Bahkan sosok yang memiliki wajah rupawan yang sedang duduk di kursi itu justru membalas tatapan menantang Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa di tantang dengan tatapan merehkan itu, segera angkat bicara. "Keluar sekarang juga, sebelum aku memanggil _security_ kemari." Ancam Sakura

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" Pria berambut _raven_ yang berusia 24 tahun itu justru balik bertanya kepada Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sakura mendengar suara berat dan dingin saat pria yang duduk di hadapannya ini berbicara. Walau senyum yang diberikan pria itu sangat tipis, Sakura sangat yakin bahwa sebenarnya senyum itu senyum meremehkan dan menantang.

"Oh, Jadi kau menantangku?" Sakura mulai jengah menghadapi pria yang memiliki rambut seperti bokong ayam ini. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Sakura teriak memanggil sekuriti dan tidak lupa dia berikan senyum mengejek kepada pria itu. "_Security_! Tolong keluarkan lelaki gila ini dari ruangan direktur!"

Mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekati ruangan ini, membuat senyum Sakura semakin lebar. "Jangan kira ancamanku tadi main-main, tuan" Kata Sakura penuh rasa bangga.

Pemuda tampan—walau dengan tampang acak-acakan seperti sekarang ini tidak mengurangi ketampanannya— itu bangkit dari singgahsananya. Kedua tangannya dia sembunyikan di ke-dua kantung celananya.

Begitu suara pintu ruang kerjanya di buka lebar secara paksa, dua orang _security_ yang baru saja datang itu, tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah pria itu. Mereka hanya bisa mengutuki diri mereka sendiri karena telah lancang masuk tanpa seizin atasan mereka.

Pria itu berkata dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. " Usir WANITA GILA ini." Katanya dengan tajam. Tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi, kedua _security_ itu segera menarik Sakura ke luar. "Ayo, nona." Kata mereka berbarengan.

"Yang seharusnya kalian usir itu, dia. Dia telah lancang duduk seenaknya di kursi pak direktur." Kata Sakura saat dia akan di bawa keluar. Sakura yang diperlakukan secara tidak hormat seperti ini, terus berontak dan menolak ajakan para _security_. "Dan aku bukan wanita gila!" tambah Sakura kesal.

"Wow… ada apa ribut-ribut seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto heran saat mendengar keributan di dalam ruang kerja direktur. "Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa kau ditarik seperti itu? lepaskan nona itu" Tanyanya lagi dan memerintahkan para _security _itu untuk melepaskan Sakura saat melihat Sakura mulai di gotong ke luar ruangan.

"Tanyakan itu pada lelaki gila yang berdiri di sana" tunjuk Sakura dengan tatapan benci.

"Woi, teme. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hn. Wanita itu masuk ke ruanganku dan mengusirku dari ruanganku sendiri." Jawab laki-laki yang panggil teme oleh Naruto. Sementara Sakura, _shock_ mendengar jawaban lelaki itu dan sebisa mungkin menundukkan kepalanya sedalam-dalamnya agar tidak dilihat orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan bahwa dia telah melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Hahaha…" Seketika tawa Naruto terdengar begitu menggelegar saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Jadi, Sakura-_chan_ mengusirmu?" Tanya lagi.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya. "Jadi, mana sekretaris baru yang akan menjadi pengganti Hinata?"

"Hehehe… Itu dia tujuanku datang sepagi ini." Kekeh Naruto menahan tawanya. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan Sakura-_chan_ kepadamu. Ternyata malah seperti ini yang terjadi. Hahaha.." Jelas Naruto dengan geli.

Setelah di perintah Naruto untuk tidak mengusir Sakura, para _security _itu pamit kepada atasannya dan meminta maaf atas kelancangan mereka sebelumnya. Sementara Sakura merasa bersalah atas kelancangan yang dilakukannya menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan, Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya 90 derajat kepada Sasuke. "_Gomen nasai_." Sesal Sakura.

Sasuke hanya sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura dan mengabaikannya. "Naruto. Cari sekretaris yang lain. Aku tidak ingin memiliki sekretaris yang tidak profesional."

Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa melebarkan mata mereka mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Woi, teme! Kau sendiri yang bilang, Hinata bisa _resign_ asalkan kami sudah memiliki pengganti Hinata-_chan_." Naruto mulai angkat bicara. "Sekarang Sakura-_chan_ sudah di sini. Jadi, tidak ada lagi alasanmu menyuruhku mencari pengganti." Cecar Naruto kesal menghadapi pria yang duduk angkuh di kursi kebesarannya

"Haaah~ Baiklah." Pada akhirnya Sasuke harus mengiyakan perkataan Naruto. Terlebih lagi Sasuke memang membutuhkan tenaga seorang sekretaris yang handal. Sasuke kembali melirik ke arah Sakura untuk memastikan apakah dia sekretaris yang piawai atau tidak. Sakura yang merasa di lirik atasannya, semakin tidak percaya diri. Dimana rasa percaya dirinya saat memasuki perusahan ini? Pikirnya saat ini.

Nasib baik ternyata masik berpihak kepada Sakura hari ini. Sasuke memaafkan kesalahan yang dilakukan Sakura pagi ini. Sakura keluar dari dalam ruangan Sasuke dan bernafas dengan legah.

"Haaah~ Untung diriku dimuntahkan lagi sama tirex" Gumam Sakura. " Dasar Sakura bodoh." Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri ketika di dalam ruang kerjanya. Gerutuan Sakura terputus, saat dia merasakan getaran dari ponsel miliknya yang dia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Moshi-moshi."

"_**Sakura! Kau berhutang cerita kepadaku!"**_ Sakura hanya me-_rolling_ bola mata beriris _emerald_ itu saat mendengar suara seorang gadis dari seberang telepon. Sakura tahu siapa yang meneleponnya saatnya ini. Yamanaka Ino. Gadis pirang yang tidak kalah cerewat dari dirinya.

"Iya. Aku tahu." Dengan sangat malas, Sakura menanggapi omongan Ino

"_**Pokoknya nanti malam kami menunggumu di Restoran Crystal**_." Kata Ino dengan menggebu-gebu dari seberang telepon.

"Baiklah. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kau bilang kami? Siapa saja yang…" Perkataan Sakura terputus saat telepon terputus dari salah satu pihak. "Dasar Ino _pig_." Ejek Sakura sebal.

'Siap menghadapi _Tirex_, muncul anaconda. Huff~' Pikir Sakura sebelum memulai pekerjaannya di pagi ini.

••*••

Malam ini Sakura mendatangi salah satu restoran bintang lima di Konohagakure. Restoran yang hanya bisa di kunjungi oleh beberapa orang saja. Terutama dari kalangan atas. Restoran yang di isi oleh para pebisnis dunia pasti rela merongoh koceknya hanya untuk menikmati hidangan lezat dari restoran ini. Jika ingin makan enak, harus rela juga mengeluarkan duit lebih bukan.

Sakura terkagum-kagum saat memasuki restoran ini. Sesuai dengan namanya _crystal_, interior restoran ini memang hampir sepenuhnya dihiasi oleh kaca berbentuk _crystal_. Batu es yang dibentuk dan di letakkan di tengah restoran ini juga berbentuk seperti _crystal_. Lampu gantung yang berbentuk _crystal_ juga tergantung dengan sangat indahnya di langit-langit restoran ini.

Sakura ingat dia bukan dari kalangan atas yang bisa membayar satu porsi makanan dengan harga ratusan yen. Sakura bukannya tidak bisa membayar makanan yang ada di restoran ini mengingat dia memiliki banyak uang tabungan di bank. Hanya saja, Sakura masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk membiayai kuliah adiknya di Ame. Sementara ayahnya yang sakit-sakitan juga membutuhkan biaya pengobatan yang lebih banyak. Kalau tidak karena Ino menyuruhnya ke sini, Sakura juga tidak bakalan mau makan di sini. Sakura yakin, Ino tidak mungkin akan membiarkannya memcuci piring kotor, jika tidak membayar pesanannya. Karena Ino —yang notabene sahabatnya sejak SMA— sudah tahu seperti apa keadaan Sakura.

"Sebelah sini, nona"

Seorang pelayan mengantar Sakura ke meja bundar yang ada tengah restoran dan ternyata sudah dihadiri oleh beberapa orang dari kalangan atas. Sakura memperhatikan siapa saja yang hadir di meja itu. Saat melihat wanita bercepol dua, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan langsung merengkuh tubuh wanita itu kedalam pelukkan hangat miliknya. "Aku merindukanmu, Tenten." Ucap Sakura saat merasakan pelukkannya dibalas oleh wanita yang dia panggil Tenten.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Saku."

"Jahat sekali kau tidak mengundangku di pernikahanmu." Sungut Sakura setelah mereka berdua mengambil jarak satu sama lain.

"Kalau aku mengundangmu, aku yakin kau tetap tidak akan hadir. Kau kan tipe wanita yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan." Ucap Tenten memberikan alasan.

Yang dikatakan Tenten memang benar. Tenten bukan tidak mengundangnya, hanya saja saat Tenten menikah Sakura harus lebih ekstra bekerja. Pada saat itu adiknya Haruno Moegi baru saja masuk kuliah dan membutuhkan biaya yang besar. Sebab itu Sakura tidak dapat ikut merayakan hari bersejarah sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi tenang saja Saku. Kita akan merayakannya di sini." Kata Ino ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan Sakura dan Tenten.

"Benarkah itu, Tenten?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Ya begitulah." Senyum manis terbentuk di bibir tipis wanita yang memiliki warna rambut coklat dan bercepol itu.

"Mana pria malang yang menikahi wanita tomboy ini?" Kali ini Naruto yang ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan wanita-wanita di sekelilingnya.

"Naruto-_kun, _Kau sudah mengenalnya jauh sebelum Tenten-_chan_ menikah dengan pria itu." Kata Hinata menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"Ingatan Naruto 'kan sangan dangkal." Ucap Sakura.

"Setidaknya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh di hari pertama aku bekerja." Naruto menyeringai saat kembali mengingat kejadian yang memalukan bagi Sakura di ruang kerja Sasuke tadi pagi. Berbeda dengan Naruto, wajah Sakura sudah mulai memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Haaa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Hinata yang mengerti pembicaraan suami dan sahabat merah mudanya itu, mulai bertanya.

"Oh iya, Saku. Ceritakan bagaimana bisa kau mulai bekerja Uchiha _Corp_? Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin menikmati masa nganggurmu?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Anu… itu." Sakura bingung harus memulai dari mana ia menceritakannya kepada Ino. Dan Sakura yakin, Ino bakalan terus menangih dan menantikan cerita yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan lupakan kejadian tadi pagi ya Sakura-_chan." _Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa meringis malu.

"_Come on_, Sakura. Jangan membuat kami semakin penasaran." Tuntut Tenten.

Sakura memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang ada di meja bundar itu. Mulai dari wajah Ino yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu, wajah Tenten yang hampir sama dengan Ino wajah memelas, wajah Hinata yang memberikan senyum penyemangat, dan hanya wajah Naruto saja yang menunjukkan wajah mengejek.

"Haaahh~ Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya." Sakura mulai menceritakan awal dia masuk perusahaan Uchiha _Corp_ sampai _accident_ tadi pagi di ruangan direktur.

"Ya ampun Sakura~" Terdengar suara Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata berkoor setelah mendengar cerita singkat Sakura. "Harusnya kau lebih peka sebagai sekretarisnya." Ucap Ino tidak menyangka kalau Sakura melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal tadi pagi.

"Siapa suruh penampilannya seperti pencuri yang tidak bisa keluar dari TKP. Rambutnya yang seperti bokong unggas, lingkar kelopak mata yang menghitam seperti mata panda, penampilannya yang berantakan, benar-benar lidak layak seperti seorang presiden direktur. " Sakura kembali menerawang mengingat seperti apa penampilan atasannya tadi pagi. Sekaligus melakukan pembelaan karena tidak ingin dicap sebagai sekretaris yang tidak berpengalaman.

"Asal dirimu tahu saja ya Sakura-_chan_. Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino yang kabarnya pernah jatuh hati kepada presiden Uchiha_ Corb_ itu, mulai melakukan pembelaan kepada mantan pujaan hati. "Sudah tampan, _cool_, berwibawa, dan berkharisma pula. Semua wanita yang melihatnya pasti langsung jatuh hati." Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar ocehan calon nyonya Nara itu.

"Tapi pada saat itu penampilan Sasuke…" Perkataan Sakura terputus saat Tenten ikut mengakui dan membayangkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke."Bukan hanya itu saja. Sikap Sasuke yang tegas dan bentuk badannya yang waaoow, membuatnya banyak digilai oleh kaum hawa."

"Ehem." Terdengar deheman keras dari arah belakang Tenten. Seorang pria tampan yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang ikut berpartisipasi di meja itu. Melihat suasana yang tadinya ramai di meja itu, membuat kening pria itu berkerut karena melihat suasananya menjadi sangat tegang, terutama sang istri yang wajahnya sudah memutih seperti tidak dialiri darah.

'Semoga dia tidak mendengar ucapanku, Kami-sama' Gumam Tenten pelan. Sementara Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa menyeringai mengejek ke arah wanita itu.

"Apa kedatanganku mengganggu?" Tanya pria itu pria itu sembari mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Tenten dan di sebelah tempat duduknya diisi oleh Hinata.

"Tidak kok Neji-_san_." Ucap Ino canggung dan sedikit melirik ke arah wanita yang 2 minggu lalu sudah sah menyandang marga Hyuuga itu.

Sementara Sakura yang belum mengenal pria berambut coklat itu hanya memperhatikan tingkah pria tersebut. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu mengingat ia pada sseseorang. Pembawaan Neji yang dingin, mengingatkannya pada Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang membuat dia tidak tenang bekerja tadi pagi. Merasa diperhatikan seseorang, Neji berusaha untuk bersikap lebih santai.

Kini meja bundar yang mereka tempat sudah mulai ramai."Apa kabar keponaanku, Hinata?" Tanya pria itu sambil mengelus perut buncit wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pria lain, membuat wajah Hinata merona merah layaknya kepiting rebut. "Kabar keponaanmu baik _niisan._"

"Syukurlah. Tapi si bodoh Naruto tidak menyusahkanmu, 'kan?" Tanya pria bernama lengkap Hyuuga Neji itu lagi dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Hei!" Dikatakan bodoh membuat Naruto murung dan memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan. "Aku ini tipe pria yang tidak ingin menyusahkan wanita…" Perkataan Naruto terhenti sejenak saat melihat dua sosok pria yang datang menghampiri meja mereka. Karena memang tempat duduk Naruto langsung mengarah ke depan pintu utama restoran tesebut. " dan aku paling tidak suka membuat wanita mati ketakutan seperti Teme ini."

Merasa gelarnya disebut oleh sahabatnya pirangnya, Sasuke berkata "Ada apa denganku?" Tanya dan tidak lupa mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong di samping tempat duduk Naruto.

Sakura yang masih asik memperhatikan sepasang kakak adik yang ada di hadapannya, mulai terusik saat mendengar suara Ino berbisik secara halus dari telinga kirinya'Sakura, pria yang kita bicarakan barusan, ada disampingmu.' Dan dengan gerakan _reflex_, Sakura langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanannya karena memang kursi sebelah kirinya telah ditempati oleh sahabat pirangnya.

Bola matanya Sakura melotot nyaris hampir keluar saat melihat Sasuke—Yang merupakan presiden direktur di perusahaan tempatnya sekarang bekerja— duduk dengan santai di sampingnya. Tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai wanita gila dan berprilakuan tidak sopan, membuat Sakura beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menunduk hormat. "_Kombanwa Uchiha-sama._" Ucap Sakura gugup.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dan hanya dibalas dengan bahasa ambigu miliknya. "Hn"

"Hahaha… Tidak perlu seformal itu Sakura-_chan_. Sasuke memang atasanmu. Tapi saat diluar kantor, dia bukan siapa-siapa kok. Kau bisa memanggilnya pria gila seperti tadi pagi." Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengungkit masalah tadi pagi, membuat wajah Sakura merona karena malu. Dia lirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke. Sepertinya pria itu tidak perduli dengan ucapan Naruto. Tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya semakin malu. Dengan canggung Sakura kembali duduk di kursi empuk miliknya.

Sementara ketiga wanita yang ada meja bundar itu minus Sakura tentunya, saling berpandangan dan tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Naruto. Lain halnya dengan kedua pria lainnya di meja itu. Neji tidak terlalu perduli dan sibuk dengan benda persegi panjang yang ada di genggamannya. Sedangkan pria berambut panjang yang diikat seperti nanas itu, begitu sampai di tempat duduknya langsung tidur terlelap.

Segala makanan mewah telah tersedia di meja bundar yang ada di hadapan Sakura dan semuanya menggugah selera makan Sakura. Hanya saja rasa lapar yang sudah melanda Sakura hilang dalam sekejap sejak kedatangan seorang pria yang duduk disampingnya ini. Bukan hanya itu saja. Sakura yang terkenal cukup cerewet, kali ini benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Kerap kali beberapa sahabatnya yang ada di meja itu mengajaknya mengobrol, hanya balasan singkat yang dia berikan. Bahkan Naruto yang mengejeknya, dia abaikan. Sakura sebenarnya mengerti kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Naruto sengaja melakukannya agar tidak ada sikap canggung antara dirinya dan Sasuke itu. Tapi itu bukan sikap yang baik bagi Sakura. Sikapnya tadi pagi di hadapan Sasuke sudah mengurangi nilai baik pada dirinya. Karena itu, Sakura harus memperbaikinya di sini.

Sasuke melirik ke arah tangan Sakura yang ada di pangkuannya, meremas serbet berwarna merah dengan sangat kasar. Sasuke tahu sebenarnya Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas ocehan Naruto. Tapi, karena kehadirannya, Sakura harus menahannya. "Kemana sikap bar-barmu tadi pagi?" Kata Sasuke pelan tapi masih mampu ditangkap oleh alat pendengaran Sakura. " Jika kau memang profesional, harusnya kau bisa menempatkan dirimu dimanapun kau berada, meski ada aku di sini."

Terlihat garis-garis lurus yang tercetak dari bibir Sakura, kalau dia terlihat tegang. Tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, garis-garis harus itu berubah menjadi melengkung tipis, membuat otot yang ada di pipi kirinya naik ke atas menunjukkan kalau dia menyeringai.

"Kau salah besar membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur Naruto." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba membuat ucapan Naruto terputus. "Jangan kau pikir karena ada pemilik rambut pantat ayam di sini, aku tidak berani membalasmu ya."

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura, mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu rambut pantat ayam?" Ucap Sasuke tidak terima kepada Sakura karena telah berani mengejek model rambutnya.

"Rambutmu memang pantat ayam 'kan?" Tanya Sakura tapi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Sementara yang lain hanya memperhatikan mereka. "Apa mau sebut sebagai rambut bokong unggas?"

"Cih. Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin dan lebih memilih mengalah karena tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Asal kau saja ya Naruto. Jika penampilanmu di kantor seperti tuan Uchiha tadi pagi, sekretaris barumu pun akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku." Ujar Sakura garang. " Walau aku cerewet bukan berarti tidak akan mau denganku. Karena itu siapkan saja mobil terbaru untukku. Karena tidak sampai pada waktu perjanjian kita, aku pasti sudah dilamar."

"Sakura-_chan" _Hinata mencoba menetralkan emosi Sakura. Sayangnya, gadis cantik itu sudah terlanjur keceplosan berbicara dan justru mempercepat waktu perjanjian dari batas waktu sebelumnya. Sakura memaki dirinya. Tidak seharusnya dia terpancing emosi setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Harusnya dia lebih baik diam daripada harus mengikuti ucapan Sasuke tadi. Tapi apa mau dikata, Sakura sendiri yang ngomong dan justru menantang balik Naruto.

"Kalau begitu waktunya bukan setahun, tapi 3 bulan sepertinya cukup untuk mendapat mobil terbaru 'kan, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menyeringai saat melihat Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?! Mana bisa seperti itu." Protes Sakura.

"Karena tidak sampai pada waktu perjanjian kita, Sakura-_chan_ pasti sudah dilamar seorang pria." Kata Naruto menirukan perkataan Sakura barusan.

Emosi memang mampu membuat manusia yang sedang marah menjadi gelap mata dan tidak mengandalkan pikiran. Tidak biasanya Sakura ngomong tanpa berpikir dulu. Apa karena Sakura sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan, membuat emosi gampang meledak-ledak? Mungkin saja. "Tapi… tapi… aku hanya…" racau Sakura putus-putus.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Sasuke yang ikut mendengar perdebatan Sakura dan Naruto. Meski Sasuke tidak tahu menahu pokok permasalahan antara Sakura dan Naruto.

"Waaahh~ Sepertinya bakalan ada yang menyusulku ke pelaminan." Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ocehan Ino dan Tenten di sampingnya. Hanya Hinata saja yang memberi senyum semangat untuknya. Sementara suami Hinata yang membuatnya terdiam, sibuk mengoceh kepada Sasuke seperti apa rancangan mobil yang akan dia berikan kepada Sakura jika berhasil menikah dalam waktu 3 bulan. Bukan hanya itu saja, Neji dan Shikamaru juga ikut berkecimpung dengan Naruto. Sepertinya Neji dan Shikamaru yang tadinya sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka, ternyata ikut mendengar perdebatannya dengan Sasuke, terlebih saat menantang Naruto.

Rancangan mobil yang akan diberikan Naruto memang terdengar bagus dan benar-benar akan benar-benar luar biasa. Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang mendengarnya, seakan penghuni meja bundar ini mengejek dirinya. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan merutuki kebodohannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

N/a : Apa kabar riders, ripiuwers, dan sider? Bii kembali seperti permintaan minna dengan sangat kilat. #Dibakar Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? Apa masih banyak kesalahan? Bii harap sudah 'sedikit' berkurang ya minna. :D Dan jika memang masih ada, Bii harap, minna harap maklum saja ya. :D Soalnya chapter 2 ini, Bii selesaikan sendiri disaat Bii lagi sibuk menyusun skripsi dan melamar pekerjaan.

Jika, chapter yang lalu banyak kesalahan dan typo yang merajarela, kiranya minna maklumi saja. Hehehee Kalau ada waktu mungkin Bii dan Beth akan kilat menyelesaikan chapter 3. Hehe. Sejujurnya, Chapter 2 kurang panjang, tapi biat chapter berkutnya lebih terasa, Bii cut aja. Heheh ^^V

Oh iyah, soal siapa yang menjadi boss, sekaligus orang yang hampir saja memperkosa Sakura, Bii akan munculkan di chapter selanjutnya. Heheh. Jika masih ada yang bertanya berapa tahun umur SasuSaku, di sini Sasuke umur 25 tahun. Sementara Sakura 22 tahun. :3 Dan siapa anak yang digendong Sasu, mungkin bakalan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Hehe Karena itu, tetap ikutin ya minna :D

Dan Terima kasih yang telah membaca dan meripiu fict kami. Semuanya isinya, Bii sikapi dengan positif ko. Jadi nyantai saja ya minna. :D Dan buat Sider, Bii cukup senang karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk singgah. Hehehehe :3

_**Special Thanks,**_

**Mia Rinuza**, _imahkakoeni_, **hanazono yuri**, _Febri Feven_, **Bakpao**, _Mormorgiana_, **ongkitang** _Eysha CherryBlossom_**, Hanna Hoshiko**_, Uchiha Sakura_, **Aika Yuki-chan**, , **Ifaharra sasusaku**_, white's_, **Hayama Ayumu**,_Mina Jasmine_, **Kumada Chiyu**, _LeEdacHi aRdian Lau_, **ChoiMerry-Chan**_, Lhylia Kiryu._

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata Bii dan Beth ucapkan SELAMAT PASKAH buat yang merayakan. :D

**Biiancast Rodith & Beth Pyordova**

**[04202014]**


End file.
